


On Edge

by kiki_92



Series: 1k requests [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Play, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Jäger isn't pleased with Bandit's recent behaviour and decides the best way Bandit can make it up to him is by letting Jäger punish him.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: 1k requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **thefishychicken asked:** Requests? Does this mean I can ask for Bandit/Jäger where Jäger ties up Bandit and edges him as revenge for last week? You   
> know what I mean 😉
> 
> **Anonymous said:** If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to see a story where Bandit makes a bet and loses, resulting in some Bandit x Jäger smut. I love Here for D Training and was hoping Kapkan and Glaz could get him back for that. You could throw in KapGlaz love as well if you want as they are always cute! Much love to you and your stories! 💕  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> I got both asks around the same time more or less, so I decided to combine both prompts, although it's not necessary to read [HereForD training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583255) to be able to follow this smutty one-shot. Enjoy! ;D

In hindsight, telling Jäger this could be one of their last nights together for a month had been overly dramatic. Not to mention the timing had been shit, but Bandit had been hoping Jäger would be distracted enough to let it slip. He obviously misjudged the situation.

“What do you mean you made a bet?” The usually docile engineer had narrowed his eyes, looking none too happy with the news Bandit just delivered.

“It’s Maxim and Timur we’re talking about, they can’t keep away from each other!” Bandit explained, trying to sound conciliatory instead of aggravated. It wasn’t Jäger’s fault the two Russians were proving to be surprisingly resilient, and honestly, if anyone had any right to be angry about all this was Jäger. “I expected them to fail weeks ago, but since we’re five days away from the end of the month… I thought you should know.”

“And if they win we must go a whole month without sex just because you gave your word, and that somehow includes me?” Jäger put his face on his hands, groaning. 

In fact, Glaz’s exact word had been that since Jäger wasn’t there to agree to the terms, the only one who technically had to suffer was Bandit. He would not admit that, though. Not yet, at least. “Let’s not forget my bike! I don’t like the idea of them taking it out for a spin, and I bet it’s not the only thing Maxim would love to ride.”

“Dom, seriously!”

It was time to fix this mess. He hated seeing Jäger angry with him, even if they both knew it was temporary and they’d be thick as thieves come morning again. Besides, Bandit didn’t want to let waste an opportunity to get laid, much less when it looked like his possibilities of doing so could decrease drastically soon.

“Come on, Mari, I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed a still pouting Jäger, small pecks on his face and lips until Jäger relented and started kissing back. 

Soon they were making out again, just as it had been before Bandit put his foot in his mouth, although Jäger’s kisses were considerably more aggressive than before. Not that Bandit minded, both angry sex and make up sex were explosively good.

“Maybe I should take a page out of your book and punish you,” Jäger said between kisses, while Bandit tried to undress him. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he chuckled, because the idea of the gentle engineer spanking him, like Bandit usually did to him on those occasions, was hard to imagine. 

Jäger stopped kissing him and Bandit realised that had been, yet again, the wrong thing to say. He wasn’t opposed to the idea; it was just that, based on their experiences together so far, Bandit had a hard time imagining Jäger in that role. 

“If you really want to make it up to me, undress and lie down on the bed.” The engineer’s voice was firm, and he had to admit Jäger bossing him around was hot. 

In the early days of their relationship, Bandit even expected it, given how Jäger was when working or piloting, but he seemed to just roll with whatever Bandit asked of him. Until now. Wanting to see how far Jäger would go, Bandit complied without a single joke or wisecrack, something practically unheard of. He watched with interest as Jäger took out the box with their toys and rummaged through it until he took out a pair of handcuffs.

“I want you to know, this is punishment for the bet and your behavior from last week,” Jäger said, securing Bandit’s wrists on the headboard. His stern appearance was slightly ruined when he asked, “Are these too tight? Is it fine?”

“You mean when I accidentally jizzed in your eye?” Bandit goaded him with the cockiest smirk he was capable of. It wouldn’t do to get distracted by niceties. He was really curious to see Jäger’s idea of punishment. “Or maybe you mean that time you tried to smash through a wall like Oryx, but got stuck in the plaster and I-”

“Yes, all that,” Jäger cut him off and tugged on Bandit’s nipple piercing in retaliation. So far, the engineer’s bossy side aroused him more than expected, his cock standing proud and begging for attention. 

Any further teasing Bandit might have wanted to vocalize died as soon as Jäger’s hands moved onto his chest and slowly downwards, until he was digging his fingertips into the curls surrounding Bandit’s cock. He bucked his hips wildly, forcing the contact he craved, and he was only a little disappointed at how easily Jäger gave in and wrapped his hand around Bandit’s erection. It was wonderful what Jäger could do with his hands, the way the pad of his thumb played with the head, the wrist twist he did on each downwards stroke, it was all perfect and soon Bandit was making choked groans and fucking into the tight fist covering his cock.

However, right as the pleasure got sharper and he felt the familiar sensation of being near his peak, Jäger firmly gripped the base of his cock and ceased all movement, leaving him painfully hard and unfulfilled. Every attempt to get some friction from the fingers squeezing him was futile, and Jäger’s smug expression was not helping the frustration Bandit felt.

“I warned you this was punishment, liebling.” Jäger’s other hand reached to fondle his tightening testicles, rolling them, pressing fingers gently into his taint. The contrasting sensations were overwhelming, and Bandit didn’t even think to protest, he just opened his legs wider in an obvious invitation.

Jäger scrambled away from him and returned after a few seconds, bringing with him the lube and a shiny smooth butt plug. It wasn’t too big, and Jäger used so much lube on it that Bandit had no problem taking it even with no other kind of preparation. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a moment it started to feel much nicer, albeit not as satisfying as he would have liked. Thes Bandit felt his lover’s fingers on his rim, pulling the plug back until his hole stretched around the widest part before pushing it in. Again, and again, and again.

Jäger kept going until Bandit from barely gasping to moaning, his dick twitching between his legs, craving attention. Just as Bandit thought this was to be his punishment, a teasing penetration that drove him wild but offered no relief, Jäger pulled the plug completely out and pushed something back in just as quickly. Something longer and thicker. It wasn’t his cock, but it worked nicely too. Bandit’s eyes rolled back when Jäger continued fucking him with the toy, unrelentingly hitting his prostate. He was so close he could almost taste his impending release, and that was when Jäger stopped once more.

“Mari I fucking swear, I’m going to kill you,” his voice was rough, laden with arousal, and while Bandit was enjoying Jäger’s punishment, he was so going to get back to him for it.

“I know,” Jäger grinned at him, looking way too cute for someone who was driving Bandit lightheaded with want. “But only if I untie you.”

Bandit’s laugh quickly turned into a moan when the toy inside him started to vibrate. He was so worked up that the toy’s vibrations were keeping him right there, on the edge of orgasm, but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He followed Jäger’s every movement keenly, trying to beg without actually begging. However, the engineer seemed uninterested in Bandit’s plight, and instead shucked off his trousers and underwear, at long last, exposing his own dripping, hard cock.

There was no hesitation from Bandit, as soon as Jäger straddled his chest and got his cock close to his face, he immediately knew what he had to do. Sucking him off while the toy vibrated in his ass was a particular kind of sweet torture. He could have stayed doing that for an eternity, but all too soon Jäger pulled away from him, drool and precum dripping from his cock onto Bandit’s face and beard.

“I won’t last much longer, Dom,” the engineer sounded sheepish, and on any other occasion Bandit would have snarked about how maybe he should be subjected to this treatment too, to get better endurance. However, this time he was just hoping that would mean he’d get to cum too. “You’ve done so good so I’m letting you choose: do you want me to finish on your face or inside you?”

“Next round I will ride your ass until you can’t walk,” Bandit promised him. 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” the engineer sounded a little confused, regarding him with a tilt of his head until he made up his mind about what he wanted to do.

Jäger’s cock poked his lips again, and Bandit opened up to let him sink in and fuck his mouth with abandon. At the same time, he let Bandit see the dial on his hand before he moved it up a notch. The vibrations were stronger now, the line between pleasure and pain blurring, and Bandit was almost sure he could cum just from that. However, Jäger beat him in that regard, pulling out at the last second to come all over Bandit’s face. In the process, he probably did something with the dial, because the vibration went from pleasing to really strong in a second, knocking the breath out of Bandit and making him orgasm violently.

The world stopped for him, head spinning in pure bliss until the stimulation from the relentless vibrations became too much and he made a noise of protest. Jäger only noticed his predicament then, and thankfully lowered the intensity of the toy until it was barely noticeable. “Oh, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not yet, at least.”

So the bastard had planned to make him suffer for longer, who would have imagined. Bandit was quite proud of him, since he would have done the same. He let Jäger clean his face with whatever piece of clothing he had grabbed, but the next step he expected -being released from the handcuffs- didn’t really happen. 

“Marius? Release me.”

“I don’t think so, we’re not done yet with your punishment.” Jäger smiled sweetly at him, and it was then Bandit realised the second round might not go as he had planned. However, this was far from displeased about this turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
